La Belle Danielle
by Serrinatta
Summary: "Water From Another Time" left me wondering as to wether there WAS a way to get back to the real world. This is another song fic where much about the Ocean of Black will be revealed.
1. A Pause in Continuation

***Disclaimer: I dun own Digimon or this song, the song belongs to a garage band Named "Moral Hazard."***

"What is it Sam?" Fufamon's long, fluffy, purplish fur blew slightly over her puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Fufamon" Samantha Serrinatta sat against a tree high atop a cliff bordering the ocean in the digital world. Her brown hair was up in its clip making it fluff in the wind as well. The day had been slightly cool so Sam had on her corduroy over her tie-dye tee and khaki pants. Fufamon was calmly bouncing in the grass beside her as the sun set on the far horizon of the ocean.

"C'mon, Sam, what is it?" Fufamon was now hopping in front of Sam's view of the sunset.

"I think I see" she paused and Fufamon stopped bouncing to turn and also look off into the sunset. "We've been here, together in the digital world, for almost all of my life so far"

"Yeah" Fufamon seemed to be glad of heart about that.

"Our first goal was to surprise my parents of me coming home, remember?" Sam smirked slightly. The last sliver of the sun faded and only the shine was still visible.

"Heh he yeah,"

"Now, it's just to get back. Back to our friends and back to see who keeps our worlds apart." Sam sighed.

"Yep. Then we'll make everything right, huh Sam?"

"Everything is a lot of work, Fufamon I think our goal is big enough" The light was becoming dim and only the shine in the fluffy digimon's eyes told Sam where her friend was.

"Hmm"

Sam was glad she did not have her pendant on right now. "We've been here a while since we battled Rika and Renamon, at least a year ago. Do you think we'll have another chance to get back there again?"

"Of course why wouldn't we?"

"I suppose" Sam drifted.

"What's wrong, Sam? You know we can do it."

Sam puffed a small, exhausted laugh out her nose, "Yeah, I guess"  
  
Fufamon cuddled up in Sam's corduroy pocket for the night's rest. "Sam, you said you saw something, what was it?"

"I saw an ocean of black." She whispered as she fell asleep.

__

Well every night on the phone 

I used to talk to you 

And it seemed like we'd always

Be friends, oh it's true

"Get up sleepy! Get up!" Fufamon was bouncing on Sam's side, giggling.

Sam moaned and rolled over, knocking Fufamon off her balanced bounce. "Alright, I'm awake now what?"

"I found food!" Fufamon hopped into the woods slightly then she came back dragging a large pile of fruits and coconuts by a string.

"Okay, I can do food," she sat up as her digimon brought it to her.

"I found them not to far from here!" Fufamon said around a mouthful of pear.

Sam attempted to smile around her bite of banana. The morning was just as cool as the night had been, giving them a fresh breeze to open their lungs for a new day. She swallowed, "So, our information hunting has gotten us where?"

"Well, we know that our original route of getting back is impossible. All ports on your world's side have been deleted." Sam cracked a coconut on a rock for Fufamon. "Thanks."

"So, that company or group has removed the possibility of visual communication as well, right?" she took a bite out of an apple.

"Yep. So we must breach the digital barrier, instead." Fufamon reminded.

"Yes. We both got that impression from the digimon we could ask It was strange that no one wanted to talk about it. You think it would be a rather big subject."

"Yeah, even I couldn't get much of a peep out of anyone. Sorry I know you don't like to be reminded of that." Fufamon quieted.

"It's okay I know I'm not exactly accepted around here because of them." Sam recalled several of their attempts to talk with other digimon. Every time they would shy away, or even run away, because Sam was there. Fufamon had a better time getting information on her own. Everyone had the idea that all humans were to blame for the separation and that the historic digi-destined had gone. Sam had a hard time convincing any digimon that she was one of them and that they still existed, just over in her world. So, faithful Fufamon had gone out to get the facts.

"Well I found out that battles might have a link to getting out. Many digimon have told me that when they see someone get through, they're always in a battle." Most of the food was now gone.

"Really? That could help us I suppose but haven't we been through several battles already?"

"Yeah that's what I don't get either Sam. What makes those battles any different than ours?"

"I guess we'll just have to find out." Sam finished the last of the food.


	2. Rough Travel

Sam and Neighmon aimlessly wandered through the woods, "So how do you think we cold pick up a battle?"

Neighmon paused mid step at her right side and her ears twitched in concentration, "We got a regular one coming now"

Just as she finished an Airdramon stomped in front of them, "A human!? Get out of our world human!" He flew straight at Sam.

At the last second Neighmon and Sam jumped into the bushes on the left. Sam pulled out her Digivice, "What are we up against?" It read the Airdramon as a Champion level digimon with the elements of fire and air; his attacks are burning up.

Before Sam could get up, Neighmon was back in the open, "Leave Sam alone! Humans aren't ALL bad!"

Airdramon had already doubled back and was now heading for Neighmon, "Why do you defend such evil creatures as humans!? There are nothing but exterminating scum!"

"Hoof Attack!" Neighmon shouted her offensive. She back kicked Airdramon as he came by.

"You measly little Rookie! You don't know who you're mingling with!" A blast of fire came from its mouth at Neighmon.

Neighmon dodged to the side, "And you don't know how closed minded you are!"

Sam's Digivice began to glow, "Alright, Neighmon, let's Digivolve!"

Neighmon Digivolve to: Cantermon!

The unicorn of a digimon neighed loudly as its collar pendant glinted in the little rays of sun seeping through the trees. "My turn!" Cantermon jumped high into the air, "Great Gust!" A huge breeze caught the underside of her and blasted at Airdramon. She rode the air and also rammed into him.

Airdramon let out a great grunt. "You'll pay for your ignorance!"

"Don't use your air attack! He's air too!" Sam reminded Cantermon.

"Right next option Spiral Horn Attack!" Cantermon had landed behind Airdramon. She turned to face him and her horn blasted right off like a rocket. It separated into smaller pieces before exploding on Airdramon's backside.

Airdramon growled in pain, "Lava Rush!" Great beams of fire erupted from his flapping wings, entwining around each other before hitting Cantermon true in the side.

Cantermon fell to her side, but got right back up. "I'm not done yet! Spiral Horn Attack!" Another horn was blasted from the unicorn's forehead and blasted against Airdramon. Airdramon fell apart into hundreds of bits of data.

__

Now I can't even find you

You're no where in sight

I guess the journey is over

I've lost the fight

Sam and Cantermon had taken a rest after the battle, but by mid-afternoon they found themselves in a strange town. "This is Coolton, the farthest southern town with ice digimon living in it." Cantermon explains.

As she said this, a Frigimon walked by. "I see," Sam added. She then whispered quietly, "Why isn't anyone avoiding me here?"

"I have heard that Coolton sill believes that the Digi-destined are still out there helping us, but having a tough time at the moment." Cantermon answered.

"That's rather accurate."

"C'mon, I know there's a ranch at the far side of town where someone got through to your world." They hurried through town, as they passed by one building, Sam slowed. "What's wrong Sam?"

"Mmm I smell good food." Sam licked her lips.

"Aww Sam, we're almost there, I'm sure we'll get food at the ranch." Cantermon protested; they had to keep working while they still could.

"You're right." Sam snapped out of it. The headed on and were at the ranch in only a few minutes.

"Why, hello! What can I do for you, Cantermon?" A Bitmon sauntered up to them.

"Hello, Bitmon. This is Sam." Cantermon introduced.

"Hi ya Sam." Bitmon nodded.

"Do you know eachother?" Sam asked.

Cantermon answered her friend, "Yes, I knew Bitmon since even before you! I just hadn't been around here for a long time."

"That's right! How have you been?" Bitmon asked.

"I've been fine. Sam and I have been through many adventures and I'd be glad to share them with you, but we got a few questions to ask first, is that okay?" Cantermon asked politely.

"Well sure! You can come on in and -- huh? Who the --" Bitmon looked up as Cantermon and Sam turned to look behind themselves.

An IceDevimon came barreling by knocking everyone down. "I've found one! Look at how frail they are!" he cackled.


	3. Battles never change, right?

"One WHAT?" Bitmon, who ducked to the left with Cantermon, questioned.

"One HUMAN!!!" IceDevimon shouted as he came back around. "Frost Claw"

Sam jumped out of the way of his attack as it sliced then froze part of the fence that she had been leaning on. "What the--?"

"Sam!" Cantermon ran to her side, "Leave my friend alone!"

"Step aside! You are not part of this! I am only against the human!" He pointed at Sam.

Cantermon then stepped in the way, "No. I will not."

"Fine then Zero Freeze!" In an instant Cantermon was frozen in a block of ice.

"Cantermon? CANTERMON!" Sam shouted.

"Now, it's your turn" he cackled.

Sam looked around, but Bitmon had disappeared. "Cantermon!" She pounded on the ice as hard as she could. Then she rubbed on it to try to warm it.

"That won't help you" Sam could see that Cantermon was struggling and just then Cantermon glowed.

Cantermon Digivolve to:

The blinding glow disappeared and Cantermon was still there. Sam realized what had gone wrong. The food, they should have stopped for food and then she would have had the strength But with out the food, Cantermon was too compressed to Digivolve.

"Frost Claw!" IceDevimon slashes at her but misses as she leaps the fence and starts to run.

"You forget, flying is by far faster than a puny running human!" He glided towards her but she was ready, the instant he got close enough she dropped to the ground. He missed. "Blasted human! Quit running and fight!"

Sam continued running in the same direction, even when he came back at her. This time he compensated low, expecting her to duck again. However he was wrong, this time she jumped and ran atop him to land behind him and continue running. "I'm not anywhere equal to you!" Sam shouted entering the woods at the far end of the ranch.

"Then be a good little human and DIE!" IceDevimon tried to follow in, but it was too dense and he couldn't stay in flight then. He flew above, in a search to see where she might have gone.

__

La Belle Danielle 

I hope that you're doin' well 

La Belle Danielle 

I am hurting like hell

Sam stopped after she had run deep into the woods. She found herself by a stream and being absolutely tired, she bent down to take a drink. After a long, refreshing drink, she sat back from the steam and closed her eyes. She knew not to rest here for long if IceDevimon was after her, but she knew that at least she had a moment. "" she couldn't forget how she had left her friend behind, frozen in that block of ice. Sam began to cry. She hated knowing that her friend was there, but she also knew that Cantermon would be reasonably safe. After all, IceDevimon was after her, if she left Cantermon behind, then IceDevimon won't attack her then. That realization only made Sam cry harder.

Several minutes passed before she once again headed off. She followed the river back in the direction of the Ranch in hopes of getting back to Cantermon. It took several minutes but she did, in fact, arrive at the back of the Ranch. As she crested the tallest hill, she could see Cantermon still partially in her ice block; Bitmon was helping her get out. "CANTERMON!" Sam called across the grassy hills as she waved. She could barely se the two of them look up. But then Cantermon Neighed wildly and began to thrash.

"Gottcha!" Sam was lifted form the ground by IceDevimon.

"Let go!" Sam squirmed. IceDevimon's grip was monstrous because of his long arms.

"You want to fall to your death?" He asked evilly as he flew even higher.

Sam could hear Cantermon Neighing, and Bitmon shouting. "Why are you after me!?"

"Because you are one of them, a human. You are here to destroy our world, as we know it! But you know what? We're going to take over yours first!"

Sam squirmed some more, "No! That's not why I'm here! I was here before! I was here to help!"

"What senseless drivel! Now, human, you're last request will be granted!" And he dropped her.

Cantermon watched helplessly from her ice as Sam plummeted. As she watched in horror, a light began to glow under Sam.

"No! Not possible!" Cantermon could hear IceDevimon cry as he began to dive after Sam. The glow got bigger and bigger until it engulfed both Sam and IceDevimon. And then, in a flash, they were gone with the light.


	4. So, back it is

Takato was running up to a fresh breach in the digital barrier. "Come on Guilmon! Let's get there first!"

They arrived at a strange patch of fog, deep in an alleyway. "I'm ready Takato!" Guilmon shouted as he jumped in.

Rika and Renamon stepped up and Renamon jumped in too. "Go Renamon!" Rica called in as she swiped a card. Takato had already swiped three.

  
"What are we up against this time?" Henry stepped up as well and used his device to scan the fog. "IceDevimon? Didn't we fight one already?"

Rika didn't comment but only swiped another card.

"That's it! I can't see well enough from out here! I'm heading in!" Takato pulled on his goggles and moved into the fog for a closer look. Henry and Rika followed him in.

Inside they could see one white digimon, IceDevimon, and a smaller figure on the ground.

"Filthy humans! So THIS is where you hide!" IceDevimon growled.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon jumped into the air as a blast of light shards rained down from her and onto IceDevimon.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shot a ball of fire from his maw, hitting IceDevimon in the side.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon spun round making himself into a tornado and pummeling IceDevimon.

"Why do you follow such worthless creatures, these humans! They will only ENSLAVE you! Frost Claw!" IceDevimon slashed in Terriermon's direction.

Terriermon, however, jumped to the side and the attack left a streak of ice leading up to the figure huddled on the ground. "That may be what you believe, but not me! Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon attacked back.

"Not ALL humans hate us, and only a few of them KNOW of us! They do not hate us! Diamond Storm!" Renamon's attack showered onto IceDevimon as well as the ground around him.

Just then the other figure that had been sitting still, now flinched away from Renamon's attack, and ran.

"Takato! Have Guilmon keep up with the other one! We'll finish IceDevimon off!" Henry called to his friend.

"Good idea," Takato nodded, "Let's go Guilmon!" Takato began to run after the stray figure.

"Okay," Guilmon promptly turned around and headed off in the same direction.

"Renamon! One more round!" Rika called, "Let's make it count!"

Renamon's eyes narrowed as shed nodded her head.

"You too Terriermon! Let's finish this!"  
  
"Gottcha!" Terriermon agreed.

"Diamond Storm!"

"Terrier Tornado!"

The two attacks came from both sides and struck IceDevimon, pinning him in between. "I will not be the last! You can believe me! There are more who know the truth about humans, just like me!" he bellowed before tuning into little white bits of data.

__

And this feeling of fire

Makes my heart still swell

La Belle

"Hey! Come back here!" Takato called into the distance as a shadow of what he was chasing turned a corner.

"I'll get em Takato!" Guilmon stated as he leapt ahead of his human friend and around the corner. "OOF!"

"Guilmon?" Takato called in surprise. He skidded around the corner and caught himself just in time. Guilmon had run into the one they had been chasing and was sprawled in a mess with it.

"G-G Guilmon?" The figure spoke before shifting. "The school" it said in awe.

Takato could see the school playground up ahead, his favorite card playing place, the clock dino, was in the center.

Guilmon got up and off from the pile.

"" the figure was on its hands and knees, looking very human. "That means Takato?" The head turned and looked at him.

"Sam!?" Takato was wide eyed.

"TAKATO! I can't believe its you!" Sam got up and gave him a big hug and stepped away. "That means I'm back! The school, you, Guilmon that all means that I'm back!"

"Sam! How'd you get back? How'd--" Takato was cut off by Sam's stilling statement.

"Where's Cantermon?" Sam looked around finally, seeming to be confused slightly. "Cantermon?" she called louder and stepped around Takato.

"Um welcome back, Sam." He said, even thought he knew he wasn't going to be heard.

"Cantermon? Cantermon!?" her voice became more and more frightened.

"Takato, who are you talking to, it sounds like Sa -- SAM!" Henry's voice proceeded hin and Rika around the corner before they saw her. The sight was short lived, however. For Sam took off like a bolt, running and calling her best friend's name.


End file.
